


Jokes Are Supposed To Be Funny

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Paolo is not taking this shit, Pick-Up Lines, Post- Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo uses bad pick-up lines on Paolo, but he's a little oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes Are Supposed To Be Funny

Apollo and Paolo were laying beside each other, in the sand by the lake. They did this often, because Apollo enjoyed feeling the early springtime sun on his skin. “It is going to help me regain my powers,” he declared, although Paolo was pretty sure the god didn’t know what would bring his powers back. They laid in a peaceful silence, when suddenly Apollo spoke.  
“Paolo are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see,” Apollo said with a wink.  
“What? You know I am not from Tennessee; I am from Brazil. And I thought Tennessee was said ten-a-see not ten-i-see.”  
“That’s not what I meant,” Apollo muttered.  
“Have I been saying it wrong the whole time? And I was thinking I was getting better at English,” Paolo interrupted.  
“No, no, it’s pronounced ten-a-see. I was trying to make a joke.”  
“Oh, jokes are supposed to be funny, you know?”  
“I know.”  
—  
It was dinner time at Camp Half-Blood, so Apollo and Paolo were sitting across the room. Paolo did not like meals much, because he had to sit alone at the Hebe table, since he had no siblings at camp. He tended to eat quickly so he could relax in his cabin instead of awkwardly dining alone. Things have changed since he became friends with Apollo. He would usually wait until Apollo was done eating and do something with him after, like going to the campfire. Apollo must have been eating quickly because he walked up to the Hebe table while Paolo still had some food left.  
“Hey, Paolo, you must be a great thief, because you’ve stolen my heart from across the the room.”  
“What does that mean? I am not a thief; I took nothing from you,” Paolo said, deadly serious.  
Apollo giggled. “I- it was a another joke.”  
“They are supposed to be funny,” he reminded.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
—  
This became a common occurrence at camp. Apollo would use a terrible, cheesy pick-up line on Paolo, and Paolo would have trouble understanding what he meant.

“When the gods made you, they were showing off.”  
“Wait, I thought the gods did not create every human. Are you saying that every god has input when making every single human on earth? That makes no sense.”  
“It was just a joke,” Apollo started. Paolo opened his mouth and Apollo quickly finished, “I know they are supposed to be funny.”  
—  
“You know what’s big?”  
“The giant robot that you stupidly let attack camp?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
—  
“Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you’ve sure tied my heart in a knot.”  
“What is ‘Boy Scouts’?”  
“It’s, like, a club for boys to learn skills like tying knots.”  
“Oh, I was not in Boy Scouts. I don’t think they had that in Brazil.”  
—  
“Was your mother a thief?”  
“No, my mother was Hebe.”  
“You didn’t let me finish. Was your mother a thief? Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes.”  
“The only person that could do that is your sister, no? My mother couldn’t control the stars.”  
—  
“There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can’t take them off you.”  
“Go to an eye doctor.”  
—  
“So, you must be the reason men fall in love.”  
“Isn’t that Eros?”  
—  
“Oh no, I’m chocking! Give me mouth to mouth!”  
“You weren’t even eating anything. And you don’t do mouth to mouth for choking. You’re the God of healing; shouldn’t you know this?”  
—  
“My love for you is like dividing by zero, it can not be defined.”  
“I don’t get it. I was never good at math.”  
—  
“My name is Apollo, but you can call me tonight.”  
“You’re name is actually Lester, and I don’t have a phone.”  
—  
“Hey, Apollo!” Paolo called, “In the Trojan War, I think Aphrodite, Hera and Athena were wrong; you’re the most beautiful god.”  
“Well, I think Hebe is, because she gave birth to you,” Apollo shot back.  
“Well, I think Hades is, because he’s the father of Nico di Angelo,” Will yelled, as he walked passed them hand in hand with the aforementioned son of Hades.  
They all let out a laugh.  
—  
“So you really didn’t understand those pick-up lines?”  
“I understood them all, actually.”  
“Then why didn’t you say anything?”  
“They were so terrible that you didn’t deserve any credit.”  
Apollo looked offended.  
“I was just joking,” Paolo assured.  
“Jokes are supposed to be funny.”  
“Hey, that’s my line.”

**Author's Note:**

> The comments on my last fic inspired me to write this, so I hope ya'll like it. My tumblr is peggycarterness, come say hi!


End file.
